


Prompt: Connection

by xlivvielockex



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read collection description.</p>
<p>Post-movie. It's tough having all this knowledge of the universe and not having another tersie to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Connection

For the most part, after returning to Earth, Jupiter is happy. She knows she saved her family, billions of lives, has seen things people only dream about and she’s got a decent boyfriend to boot.

But there are times, every few months, where she just wants to get to the top of Willis Tower and scream into the sky “I AM SPACE ROYALTY AND I OWN THIS PLANET!”

When the desire starts coming more frequently, Stinger directs her to Facebook groups for those who know the truth and slips her DVDs of The X-Files because, as he says, Chris Carter was marooned here too. (Only his DNA was nothing like anything she’d be familiar with.) Caine thinks it is a bad idea, it exposes her to too many dangers by “coming out”. Stinger figures she’s just lonely; he and Caine aren’t much for conversation.

Jupiter keeps the royalty thing to herself, just to be safe and to seem somewhat sane. She talks to humans that were missed, who saw things they were never meant to see. It’s all pretty boring but she is enjoying The X-Files. It seems to skirt the truth just enough to be fiction. Caine watches with her sometimes, proclaiming that she should take up the motto “trust no one” until she reminds him how they met.

Then one day she gets added to a group. The name seems harmless enough “For Those Who Love Earth” and for a brief moment she wonders if it’s some kind of environmental group that was looking to bulk up their numbers.

She quickly finds it is not.

Instead she finds the layer under the frosting, under the cake, that delicious middle. She finds those from other worlds who had come to Earth, either of their own volition or not. They talk of worlds she never even knew and some she had. They share pictures and videos and stories. They all post about the things they love most about Earth. And not too often, the latest gossip about people she’s never heard of but still she loves reading it. Behind the invitation only, she finds a bit of connection. 

And somehow, this makes all the difference.


End file.
